A New Teamate
by Andrew Ketchum
Summary: While walking to the park, Kiyo and Zatch find a child, Andrew, with a spell book. after a battle he then joins the group. little do Zatch and his friends know that Andrew has a dark secret.
1. Part 1

Ok this will be my first time making a fanfic like this so go along with me please. By the way, I use myself in my fics so if you don't like it…tough! Also, unlike other people's fictions, I don't use the Japanese suffixes…although sometimes I might plus I might also use some words.

Zatch: The New Teamate!

"Kiyo, where are we going?" asked a small blonde haired child. "For the last ime, Zatch. We are going to the park to meet up with Tia and Megumi!" said his taller companion. Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine were walking to the park to meet up with some friends. On the way they hear some yelling from a resturaunt across the street from where they are.

(A/N: man this is alredy sucking…I suck )

A kid around his teenage years got thrown out. "AND STAY OUT!" the manager yelled and closedd the door. "Son of a…ahh screw it. Not worth my breath" said the child. "I told you. Why you never listen to me I'll never know." Said a girl about up to his stomach. He sighed. "Your right, Kazai. I don't know why…but damn it I hate this!"

In his fit of rage, a book fell from his backpack. **_'Wait isn't that a…spell book?'_** Kiyo thought. He grabbed Zatch and ran across to where they were. "Stupid thing wont stay in there" said the boy. He picked it up. As soon as he looked up he saw Kiyo and Zatch running over to him. **_'That kids eyes! Could he be…?' _**thought the boy. "Kazai! Be ready!" he said. "Hey—is—that book you have—is it a—spell book?" Kiyo asked between breaths.

"Yeah! What's it to ya?" the boy said. Kiyo took out his. "I have one too." He said. "So is he one of those evil mammodo that want to be a bad king?" the boy asked. Kiyo laghed a little. "No no. Zatch here wants to be a good king." He said. "Yeah! I made a promise to a friend that I would be a monevolent king." Zatch stated.

He closed the book. "hee hee. I like you kid" the boy said. "names Andrew. This here is my partner Kazai." "I'm Kiyo. This this guy here is Zatch." Kiyo introduced. "nice to meet you Kiyo. Zatch." Andrew said. "Hey Kiyo werent we supposed to be meeting Megumi and Tia at the park?" Zatch asked. Kiyo snaped his fingers. "That's right I almost forgot!" Kiyo exclaimed. "Hey Andrew you want to come with us?" "Sure! Hey Kazai you want to join?" Andrew asked his partner. "Yeah!" she replied.

At The Park… 

"hmm. I wonder where they are." Kiyo asked himself. Kiyo and Zatch looked around. "ahh! Hey Andrew?" Kazai asked. "What?" Andrew replied. "I just remembered. This girl Tia…I remember her form the mammodo world." "really? Well, if her and her book owner hang out with them. They aren't bad."

"Kiyo look! There over there!" exclaimed Zatch. They all walked over to the two girls. "Hey Megumi. Tia!" Kiyo and Zatch yelled at the same time."Hey guys…hey whose this?" asked a small, pink-haired girl. "Oh, this is Andrew and his partner Kazai. Andrew this is Tia and Megumi" introduced Zatch. Andrew then walked up behind Kiyo and whispered, "so Kiyo. Is she your girlfriend?"

Kiyo then hit Andrew in the head and slightly blushed. "NO! baka!" "who you callin' baka? Teinousha!" Andrew retaliated. "now now boys no need to fight." Said Megumi. "humph" they both said. Just then there was an explosion. "what the hell?" Andrew said. The others except Kazai stared at him. "Yeah I curse. You get used to it. Now lets go! Cmon Kazai!" they then ran off to where the explosion came form.

At The Explosion Sight… 

When they all got there they saw a man and a boy. The man was holding an open spell book. "cmon guys! Kazai you with me?" Andrew asked his partner. "you bet" she answered. "Ok then! The first spell! _Zamour!_" Andrew casted. A big ball of fire shot out of Kazai's hands. "huh? I don't think so _Somei Shield_!" The man blocked the move.

"Ok Zatch now its our turn! The first spell! _Zaker!_" casted Kiyo. Lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth and hit the shield but had no effect. "Tia! Megumi! What attacks can you do?" He asked. "right now only defence spells." Megumi answered. "hmm…I got it! Ok guys I have a plan but you'll have to trust me and listen to everything I tell you got it!" Andrew stated.

"wont come after use ehh? Fine we'll just go after you! _Saiomen!"_ A blue light then shot out of the opponents mommodo's mouth. "Now Megumi!" Andrew ordered. Megumi and Tia ran in front. "ok! _Ma Seshield!"_ A shield went right in front of them. "Kiyo use the same spell on the building above them. It looks abandoned so noone will get hurt!" Andrew ordereed again. "right! The first spell…" Kiyo started "The second spell…_**well Kiyo I know your gonna flip out but…**Zano!_" Andrew yelled. "_Zaker!"_ said both Kiyo and Andrew.

The mammodo shot lightning out of their mouths and hit the building. It fell and hit the mammodo and his partner. "WHAT! How did you use Zaker?" Asked Kiyo. "My second spell, Zano. Its what you would call a copy spell. I simply compied your Zaker spell and used it." Explained Andrew. He walked over to the ruble and moved some of the rocks.

He found the owner and took the book. "ok here we go. _Zamour."_ He cast the spell and it hit the book. "No more will you terrorize innocent people." Stated Andrew. Kiyo and the others walked up to Andrew. "well. Looks like your part of the team now." Kiyo said. "thanks guys. It means a lot." Said Andrew.

But little did they know that Andrew had a secret that was WHY he was never part of anything.

To Be Continued… 

Well this is my first Zatch Bell fanfic and also my first paragraph made fanfic. But it is NOT my FIRST fanfic. Anyway l8er. And sorry if it was crappy


	2. Part 2

Ok we go on into the next chapter of my Fiction. I know I didn't have any insperation for mysle fin my last chapter and I would like to thank Sarah303 for bringing me back into it. So…THANKS! Ok enough of my rambling…

The New Teamate 

Its been about a year since Andrew and Kazai met Zatch and the others. It felt longer to them when they all had to separate. Megumi with her tour. Kiyo with training with Zatch and school. And Andrew left on his own tour with his guitar. But being stars means you can still keep in contanct with one another.

"Hey Andrew!" said a brown haired girl over the phone.

"Megumi! Hey what's up?" replied Andrew.

"Nothing much. I hear your really popular now."

"Well I don't like to brag…Oh wait yes I do"

"you're an idiot most of the time you know that?"

"From what ive been told. Anyway have you heard from Kiyo and Zatch at all?"

"No actually." Her voice bringing saddness.

He sighed. "I knew you should have gotten together with him before you lef-" he was cut off by a screaming in his ear.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?"

"hmm…maybe try 1255 more times. Then it might go through. But seriously Megumi even Kazai can tell…which reminds me hows Tia doin'?"

"She's fine. And Kazai?"

"Same. She misses her and Zatch though…hey wait I just remembered. I'm touring there next week!"

"So am I! We'll be able to see Kiyo and Zatch again."

He then mumbled something that sounded like "bet you cant wait for that."

"what was that…?"

"nothing, nothing. But yeah that should be fun." Then from behind Andrew a man said "Andrew your on in 5 minutes."

"ok Megumi I got to go. See if you can get a hold of Kiyo and Zatch and tell them. Bye!" He closed is cell phone, grabbed his guitar and walked out the door to the stage. "Cmon Kazai!"

As he was walking down the hall he heard some "evil" chuckling. He took out his book. Standing ready. "w-whos there?"

"You don't recognize my voice Andrew?"

His eyes then grew wide.

"Its happening isn't it Andrew?"

"yes Kazai…it indeed is."

A dark clowed suddenly consumed them. When it vanished there appearences were changed. Andrew's golden hair went spiked up and turned a little orange. His white shirt turned black. His Denim jacket dissapeared. Kazai's blue hair turned purple. Her green eyes turned red. The orange book turned a dark, dark, black.

"hee hee hee. Andrew. You are now under my control. But I think I should keep a low profile for now. I'll wait until next week when we head back home."

He then laughed and walked on to the stage.

To Be Continued… 

Good? Bad? Stupendis? Awful? Awsome? Garbage? Whatever you feel Review.


	3. Part 3

Ok now I apologize for not posting up new stuff but I was being very lazy and that was selfish of me. Once I remembered about my readers I quickly thought of this. Ok so now we continue.

The New Teamate!

Previously on Zatch Bell……

"Its happening isn't it Andrew?"

"Yes Kazai…it indeed is."

A dark cloud suddenly consumed them. When it vanished there appearances were changed. Andrew's golden hair went spiked up and turned a little orange. His white shirt turned black. His Denim jacket disappeared. Kazai's blue hair turned purple. Her green eyes turned red. The orange book turned a dark, dark, black.

"Hee hee hee. Andrew. You are now under my control. But I think I should keep a low profile for now. I'll wait until next week when we head back home."

He then laughed and walked on to the stage.

"Hey Megumi!" said the red book owner. "Kiyo! Its great to see you again!" replied Megumi. "Hey did Andrew get back yet?" "No not yet" he replied. "By the way have you read the newspaper recently?"

"No I haven't."

"Here take a look."

He hands the paper to Megumi. It read:

Strange Occurrences 

_Sightings of a strange man and child with inhuman powers attack around America. At the same time, new rock star Andrew_ (I'm gonna use my Pokemon FanFiction last name)_ Ketchum disappears without a trace._

"What!? Someone with a spell book attacks in America? Plus Andrew goes missing at the same time? Kiyo this isn't good!" exclaimed Megumi.

"I know. We have to find a way to save him and…LOOK OUT!"

Kiyo ran and pushed Megumi out of the way of a fire ball headed strait for them.

"Are you alright Megumi…"

He looked and saw he was right on top of her. They both blushed and got up from the shock they had.

"Sorry…"

"Its ok Kiyo…**_In fact I wouldn't mind if it happened again…_**"

"Now who did that…huh! Wait! Its that kid from the paper!"

Kiyo looked up and saw that he was looking strait at the one who fired the ball. He jumped down from where he was standing.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" he stated.

"Who are you and what have you done with Andrew!?" Kiyo yelled.

"I haven't done anything with Andrew."

He opened his spell book.

"Get ready! _Zaoso!_"

A bright light shot out of the mammodo's mouth.

"_Rashield!"_

"_Ma Seshield!_"

The attack was blocked. The child muttered something but nobody could hear it.

"Ok Zatch! Time to go on the offensive!_ Zaker_!"

Lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth. The opponent just smirked.

"Ok then…lets me show you what I can do! _Ma Seshield!_" yelled the child.

The attack was blocked and everyone just stared in amazement.

"H-how did you do that!?" asked a surprised Megumi.

"Humph…its very simple really…I copied your spell!"

To Be Continued…

HA! Bet you didn't see that coming did ya!!!!


	4. Part 4

Here we are again. By the way, I always update next day. Reason being I'm used to it. Although on some occasions I might update right away. Before I begin I would like to thank Rykun for the reviews so…thanks! Ok now on we go…

The New Teamate! 

Previously on Zatch Bell…

"Ok Zatch! Time to go on the offensive!_ Zaker_!"

Lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth. The opponent just smirked.

"Ok then…lets me show you what I can do! _Ma Seshield!_" yelled the child.

The attack was blocked and everyone just stared in amazement.

"H-how did you do that?" asked a surprised Megumi.

"Humph…its very simple really…I copied your spell!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"C-copied?" asked Kiyo.

"Yes copied! Do I have to repeat myself?" the boy yelled.

"**_There's only one person I know that has a copy spell but…could it really be?_**"

"Well…seems like your figuring it out Kiyo."

"Yeah…I think I have…"

"Have what Kiyo?" asked Zatch.

"I mean that…I know who this kid is."

"Who is it Kiyo?" asked Megumi.

"I…I don't want to admit it but…he was right…he did do anything to Andrew…he IS Andrew!"

They all gasped. HE was ANDREW? How was it possible? A mammodo maybe? Or something else?

"heheheheheh…very good Kiyo…you really are brilliant."

"B-but how? How did this happen?"

"Tch…like I'd tell you anything…ugh…w-what's going on?"

Andrew fell on his knees holding his head.

"Andrew! Are you alright?" yelled Kiyo. "what's going on?"

"K-Kiyo…h-help m-me…y-you have to…a-attack me with your spell…"

"No I cant do that! I wont!"

"Kiyo listen to me…you have no idea how much destruction this thing inside me can do! He once brought down a whole city…Kiyo please! Do it now!"

"Kiyo cant do it!" Zatch came in, "Andrew you're a good friend and-"

"_Z-Zaker!_"

Lightning shot out of the mammodo's mouth and hit Andrew hard.

"Kiyo! Did you make me do that! Huh?"

There was some chuckling from where Andrew lay.

"N-no way!" exclaimed Megumi.

"That blast was dead on!" agreed Tia (hey look! She's finally back in here!)

"heh heh heh…did you really think that would stop me! Now I'm mad! _Zamour!_"

A fireball shot out of the mammodo's hands heading strait for them.

"_Rashield!_"

The ball was blocked and was headed strait back.

"_Ma Seshield!_"

Andrew's mammodo made a shield and blocked the attack again.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Megumi exclaimed, "Tia get ready!"

"Right!"

"ok here we go! _Sefogieo!_" (hope I spelled that right…)

Tia raised her hands and a giant sword-like thing appeared. She threw it at Andrew and it hit him.

"AHHHHH! AGH! WAGH!" he started sceaming.

A giant black shadow came out of Andrew, flew around a little, and went right back inside of him. He then fell and blacked out.

When he woke up everyone was above him.

"Hey you feeling ok?" asked Kiyo.

"Y-yeah I…I think so." Andrew replied.

"What was that?" asked a curious Tia.

He hesitated but told them anyway.

"Ok…when I was five…I horrible man came and killed my parents…he didn't kill me but gave me this curse…ever since…its been growing inside of me waiting to take over…now that I've gotten older I've been able to resist it but…I-I don't know for how long…" he started crying, "I'm from America and…when my parents died…I came here. I had hoped I would be able to start over but…its just so hard and…I'm only a kid…I don't know what to do."

"Hey, hey its ok…don't worry Andrew you travel now right? So I think it wouldn't cause too much trouble for you to travel along with me." Megumi said trying to calm him down.

He wiped his tears off.

"Thanks Megumi. You guys are the best."

The End…

Ok probably NOT one of the best endings ever but what ever…


End file.
